


Tarsus IV Logs- JT Kirk

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Tarsus IV Logs [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Death, Murder, Reference to Torture, References to Abuse, References to Neglect, Tarsus IV, in log form, just the logs, plot of Tarsus only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Very little is known about what happened on Tarsus IV. Those chosen to survive said nothing, those who knew what was happening don’t want to put themselves forwards, those who helped don’t want the punishment and the dead can’t talk. For JT Kirk it was a nightmare he didn’t expect to escape, so he logged it. Maybe one day the truth would get out. Whether he survived it or not."This is Captain Vivin Guaviez of the USS Memento. We responded to a recovery beacon on the Planet Tarsus IV and found it was an automatic beacon attached to some logs. Inside this file are the Logs of one James T. Kirk to be used as testimony against Governor Kodos. We are aware it has been almost 14 years since the tragedy occurred. With so little information available on the event, even now, we believed it would be wise to pass it on."





	Tarsus IV Logs- JT Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> This is, as I stated in the tags, just the logs. I may create a story with reactions to them at some point in the future but for now it's just this. I may also include the logs being found but that is not in this story.
> 
> Please enjoy,

Log entry: Stardate 2246.98 (8th Apr)

Hey, James Kirk here.

I'll be honest, I don’t know why I'm doing this. I was told it would be fun or good for me or something so here I am.

How did I get to this point, ok, I was born on a shuttle in 2233.04 to Winona and George Kirk, but my dad died that day so yeah, that was great. My mum never cared because I reminded her of her husband or something and my brother, Sam, was the same. They both openly blame me for dad not being around. When I was six my mum married this guy Frank. Frank hated me too. He's an abusive drunk, and an abusive sober, not that anyone cared.

Anyway, Mum was always off planet and Frank was bad and Sam wasn’t there so I got bored. I hacked into the university databases and stared learning instead. I have lots of degrees and stuff. 

Six months ago, Sam ran away. He's 16 so it was fine and good for him but he left me with Frank. Frank wanted to sell dads car and I drove it off a cliff. Well, I wasn’t in it when it went over but Frank wasn't happy when the police brought me home. 

He convinced mum to send me away and, thanks to one of my teachers and the police people, I'm here. It took months, that was 2245.330 and I arrived yesterday.

Galaxia, school for the gifted. 

A fancy name for a juvie for high IQ repeat offenders like me. I'm living in the village near the school with a foster family like most of the students, I think. Their names are Tina and Mike. I like them, they asked me what I wanted to eat and I think they might actually care. They probably just want something from me. They get rations and housing if they look after me, I'm not stupid. I know how the system works.

Either way my first day of school is tomorrow and I'll get to know the people and area a little better.

Maybe Tarsus IV will be good for me.

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2246.109 (19th Apr)

James Kirk here, although I've got a new nickname. I'm JT now.

Tarsus is amazing and so is Galaxia.

I'm finally being challenged at school and it's not just stupid English and maths stuff. I'm doing advanced engineering and physics and all sorts of languages and it's so much fun. The teachers answer questions rather than telling me to stop trying to show off and I don't have to correct their mistakes or anything. 

I've also finally made some friends. My best friend is Mal, Malady Sharps, she's 13 like me and studies geology and agriculture and bio chemistry and stuff. It's great to have a friend like me. Her birth parents gave her a 'super stupid name' but her adoptive parents are much nicer, apparently.

I've also made friends with Pete Markland, and he studies medicine. He already has degrees like us and has other friends. He's 15. 

The classes are cool because they're not age restricted, there aren't enough students for that. There are 35 of us in the school in total. 

I also really like Tina and Mike, they're genuinely kind and actually care about my wellbeing. It's really strange to have people who care.

I don’t have much else to report at the moment so,

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2247.56 (25th Feb.)

JT here,

So, it's been a while since I've done one of these, I've decided to only do them for notable events.

I started a few new courses at school. I'm really enjoying quantum theory and ancient literature. I hate politics though. It's so boring, I mean the course itself is really interesting but I hate bureaucracy, being in the room for debates. Still, the governors are interesting men and women. 

What else, oh, I'm 14 now. I had all my friends over for a party and we had cake, I've never done that before. It's amazing. I need to do it again every year. We always just mourned dad before. 

That's the other great thing, I'm not James son of George Kirk here, I'm JT. No-one expects the world of me, no-one except Hoshi but she's just a teacher who wants me to flourish, not another person expecting me to be him.

Nothing else to say really, so, uhh,

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2247.364 (30th Dec.)

JT here,

Nothing really to report but, ugh, I've realised mum really doesn't care. Like, I knew she didn't, but, well, I've been here for a long time now and she's never once messaged me. It's like I've been forgotten. 

Do you think they knew this 'punishment' would actually be rescuing me? I love it here. 

Mal's parents message her weekly. Her parents got posted to different ships but serve with the 'Fleet. She got sent to Galaxia because she set her school room on fire by accident trying to prove a point. It was an accident though, or she'd be in actual juvie not genius juvie.

Pete lives with his parents, so do most students. Galaxia is set up of the families as well. Mal and I are the exceptions, my family doesn’t care and hers are busy but trust she'll be ok, she doesn't want them to leave the 'Fleet for her anyway.

That's kinda it really, so, see you on the flip side,

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.111 (21st Apr)

JT here,

Ok, I need to skim through the small bits so I can get to the important stuff fast.

Right, ok, I'm 15, I still have had no contact from home, Tina and Mike are great, my birthday was amazing.

Now the important stuff, I've said before that Mal was great at plant stuff and I was helping her with some surveys and we found this fungus. 

She gave some to the scientists but kept a sample for herself, she said it could be really dangerous or harmless.

I'll add to this when I know more.

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.115 (25th Apr)

JT here,

It's bad, Mal thinks the fungus could destroy all our food.

You see, it doesn't kill the plants but it attacks the cellulose and starch storage areas so nothing is stored. The plants become unable to create produce, the yields will be zero%.

The scientists disagree, they won't do anything because we're kids. We're going to start storing food but honestly, it's scary. This could kill everyone in the colony. Mal predicts we have about two months before food runs out. I'm going to tell the governors at the next meeting, they can contact Starfleet and ask for aid in case everything does go sideways.

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.125 (5th May)

It's JT,

The governors didn't call Starfleet or pay attention to what I said. The issue is we are definitely right, the crops are failing. This blight is going to destroy everything. We're going to die without food. Mal and I are going to stockpile some long-lasting things like tined vegies. 

We also told Pete, he's going to so the same.

I hope the adults see sense soon.

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.140 (20th May)

JT's Log,

It's bad. It's very bad. Foods running out faster than we thought and people are beginning to catch on. Tina came back from the shops with a black eye yesterday and only a small amount of food. We're eating much less each day and everyone is thinner than we were.

I wonder what the governors plan on doing? We don’t have enough food to sustain 8000 people for more than another 27 or 28 days. No-ones contacted Starfleet yet.

I'm starting to get scared.

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.157 (6th Jun)

Oh my stars. I'm going to die.

Oh Fuckety-Fuckety-fuck!

Govenor Kodos plans on killing half the populous to save the other half. And I'm on the Kill list. Everyone in Galaxia and their families are.

I'm not meant to know this. I hacked into his system after he told me they were handling it, they only called Starfleet last night, saying they had a small famine and that we might need assistance. Might. Fucking might.

I told Pete and Mal and we're going to take all the kids. We found a cave system we planned on turning into a fort at some point and we're stocking it with blankets and food and medical supplies. There are 41 kids at our school, including me, Pete's the oldest at 17, Belle is the youngest at 4.

We're not going to try to save the adults, they never listen, we'll take the kids. They listen to us, respect us, like us. I have to save someone. 

I'm going to try to send Starfleet a message as well, we need aid and we need it fast.

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.166 (14th Jun)

It's JT,

We're moving the kids tomorrow. Everything is ready. Well, as ready as it can be. 

Apparently, we're all meant to go into the square tomorrow. Tina and Mike think it'll be to distribute food or give us information.

We're not going to stay. I just hope we call pull this off and rescue everyone. 

There's an area for kids only and we're going to make a run for it from there. We have it all worked out so it has to work.

I want to tell Tina and Mike not to go but I need to be there for the plan to work and when I tried to tell them I had an issue with it all they told me everything would be fine.

I'm really scared. Terrified actually. I'm 15, I'm not ready for this.

I also manged to get a message to Starfleet.

It reads, "This is a message from The Tarsus IV Colony. We are in dire need of aid. The leaders have been overthrown and the new governor plans to kill half the populous to save the other half. The colony doesn't have the resources to sustain everyone. Please send help. Please hurry. JT"

I hope they get it. I hope they hurry. We need their help.

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.168 (16th Jun)

JT's log,

I...I...it's hell here on Tarsus. I can't... I don't...

Tina and Mike are gone. So are the teachers, Miss Sato, everyone except us. They killed everyone in the village.

There are 40 of us. We all got out, though not all in one piece. 

We... we got all the kids together and escaped without anyone noticing. We made it to the treeline when I realised there were only 38 of us. I went back while they went on. It was easy to get in and find them, Tom and Kevin and... and Emma. We managed to leave easily as well but...

We had to watch. We saw it.

_The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed_ _Kodos_ _, Governor of Tarsus IV._

That's what he said right before the shooting started. The guards just fired into the crowd and slaughtered everyone, and we were hidden in some empty industrial bin watching the whole thing. Tom and I covered Kevin and Emma’s eyes. Kev's 6, Em’s 11, Tom's 14. 

Only after it moved away did we run. I still can't believe we made it. We had to jump over bodies and puddles of blood to get back. I couldn't protect Kevin from that. 

They bodies were in the streets because once people worked it out they tried to run.

I... I kinda hate myself right now. I could've saved these people. I might've been able to do something. If I'd been more persistent or older or something. 

And... I had to kill one of the guards. It was an accident. He found us and I tackled him and I ended up with the weapon. I panicked and I shot him. But I had to, if I hadn't he would've killed us all. There wasn't time.

He killed Emma. The guns use bullets, projectiles rather than plasma. He shot her in the stomach. I carried her to the forest and told the boys to go ahead to meet Mal at Fae Clearing. That was our plan if anything happened and to help stop them finding us.

I laid Emma down by a stream, sat with her until she died, talking about anything and everything. She was brave, I don’t know if I can be. She didn’t cry, just told me to keep fighting, that she would be with the parents now and that she would watch over us, protect us.

I buried her before I returned back to our Cavern.

*long pause*

What else? I'm currently in our cavern, it's easily big enough for all of us and we're really hidden. The entrance is a small opening behind a conifer and some large boulders so it's impossible to find really. We only found it because I fell out of said conifer. I worked out how to change the phaser settings and used it to carve out beds from the rock, we then covered those in blankets and stuff. It won't be comfortable but it's better than the alternative. 

I'm in a private area further back from the others. Most of the kids are in the main area. Mal, Tom, Lily and Jane are on watch.

I'm continuing my logs, I need to. I need to be able to record what's happening, for myself mostly. I'm the leader, I have to be strong, so this is where I can vent.

And... if we fail, if we don't make it, I've set the logs with a homing device linked to Starfleet stuff. It'll go off in five or ten years. That way, if we don't survive, if he covers this up successfully, one day someone will know. Someone will find out what happened and get justice. 

For us, for Emma, for everyone on the kill list.

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.175(23th Jun)

It's me, JT,

It's been 7 days since I made one of these, here we go:

I'm rationing all the food and distributing to the sick, then young, then old, then me. We don’t eat much, we had one loaf of bread to feed all of us today, one of those long-lasting loaves. It was barely even mouldy. It only had to feed 37 though, Mal, Pete and I ate yesterday. We can manage.

If Kodos has people looking for us they haven't come close. We have people on constant watch and none of them have ever spotted guards. They sit on a ledge above the main cavern and watch through some cracks. They can't be seen from outside.

We have low light levels and no heat but we're managing. I've taught the kids chess and scrabble and a few other games that can be played in silence. We have to be quiet to make sure we aren't found.

There's a gated community 20 miles north of here, backing onto the forest we're in. The gated communities are the ones that house the favoured. They have food.

We're going to steal their food once ours runs out. Our village is 17 miles westish. We're going to get food from there as well. Kodos' guards are going to be trying to find us, if they get us we're dead.

My next log will be in about a week, if something happens to me I've asked Pete, Mal and Tom to continue it for me. 

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.182 (1st Jul)

JT here,

Fuck this week's been bad.

We lost Belle, she caught flu or something and she was just so hungry, we couldn't break her fever and she was so weak. We lost her. I lost her. She just slipped away.

We buried her in nearby cave, with Emma, I carved her name into the rocks.

I'm scared to bury another friend. Another kid in my care. I'm scared because I think I'm going to have to.

I also nearly got caught. I was on my way back from a scavenge when I found him. I had to hide in a tree, I was there for hours before I felt safe enough to leave, safe enough to get back to the cave. Turns out he wants kids alive, well, me and Mal anyway. They have our pictures. I don't know why he wants us alive but he's not getting us. 

And where the fuck is Starfleet? We're dying here. If any of us get ill or and infected injury or a bad injury we'll die. And so will so many other people. The other villages and stuff. Ours was just first.

I think we were first because we're the ones who would fight back. People like Hoshi and people like me and Mal, we knew in advanced that something was wrong. We knew he was hiding stuff and we're the ones who'll tell. He had to get rid of us first.

There are 39 of us. I don't think they'll find 39 of us in the end.

Kirk out.

 Log entry: Stardate 2248.189 (8th Jul)

It's JT,

No point starting this with a smile, I lost another kid last night. Tarsus IV has cold nights, we all share to conserve warmth but It's not enough. Once the sun sets... 

I knew it was coming. I decided he'd bunk with me. Will was so cold he wasn't shivering. Pete and I had to take care of his body this morning. 

I'm going to go to the village today. We're running low on supplies and I can't lose anyone else because they don’t have the energy to hold on. I refuse to let others slip away like that. 

It was my mistake, we tried to eat some of the planets fauna. They looked like rats, we caught and killed them. They were ok. There were also some insects, most of them were ok but whatever Will ate weren't because he got ill fast. He was vomiting and losing energy so fast. It took less than a day to kill him. That was my fault.

From now on no insects, that's my plan. I'll try higher risk scavenges instead.

Pete and Mal have been trying to convince me it's not my fault but I'm in charge so it has to be.

I can't believe it's been three weeks since the massacre. Three weeks and I could still tell you what Kodos said, word for word. I doubt I'll ever forget. 

The 'Fleet really needs to get their thumbs out of their arses.

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.196 (15th Jul)

JT here,

This Log is coming from one very happy guy. I didn't lose anyone this week. And we have more food. And more medical supplies. and more blankets. Rejoice bitches, we're not dead yet.

It's been a long week, sure, but all the guards left Galaxia so we could get wheelbarrows full of food back to our camp. Not that we used them, we had backpacks instead. It took all of yesterday to move that much stuff. It'll last us maybe three weeks if we eat very little, two if we eat a bit more. I want it to last us three so I've said double portions today for everyone then back to single from tomorrow. Mal's dividing it now. 

I also found some Sugar Sticks, they're popular sweets, that I'm saving because it's Kevin's birthday in two weeks. I want to celebrate that, keep morale up and stuff. I just hope we get there.

We also got a second water purifier and three more filters. The cave has a natural stream running through it. It’s a long tunnel with a small radius so it can't give access for Kodos and it runs out again in a similar fashion so we shouldn't flood in heavy rain.

It's raining today. I hope the rain washes away all traces of us but it also lowers the temperatures. I just hope no-one else gets ill. We can't deal with that.

_Hey JT, I brought you your rations._

Thanks Kev. Hey Kev, say hi to my log. 

_Uhh_ _, hi log. Why are you doing a log JT?_

So I can record everything we do and stuff. It helps me think and process.

_Ok, that's cool. Hey JT's log, he's awesome, he saved all of us and he's keeping us safe. Bye log. Bye JT._

Bye Kev. 

Well, that was one of our youngest members bringing me some crackers and tinned peaches. You know, I never liked peaches before. Now I can eat them with ease. Weird what hunger does.

That's all I can say for this week.

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.203 (22nd Jul) 

JT's log

We lost John this week. He was caught on a supply run. I guess we're fortunate we only lost him and that they still don’t have our location but we couldn't get his body. We made a marker but we couldn't recover him.

We're still waiting on Starfleet. We have a scanner set up in our watch area so we can see people approaching from further off and in case anyone enters the atmosphere. They need to hurry up. It's been over a month, I sent out our SOS in the middle of June and it's the end of July now.

God, I hate it. We're helpless without them, we won't last much longer. Maybe another month at most. Not more than that.

Next week's log will be video, I'll show everyone's names and faces, that way the federation will know who we are or who we were. I just hope it's enough.

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.210 (29th Jul)

Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to Kevin, happy birthday to you.

JT here and you may notice this one's a video log. This is where I introduce you to everyone in our cave.

**(Camera pans from his gaunt face to the** **rest** **of the cave. All the children were thin, obviously malnourished, and dirty from lack of washing.)**

This is Malady Sharps  **(a girl** **with dirty blond hair that had aqua streaks)** she's 15 and my second in command. She looks mean but she's actually a real sweety.

_S_ _od off J._

I'm kidding Mal, you're badass. As evil as your name suggests.

Next, we have Pete Markland, our 17-year-old doctor supreme.  **(the** **boy** **'s brunette** **bangs were** **straggly** **and overgrown he was tending to a girl** **with a cut on her** **forehead** **)** **,** and this is Ixia Liana, who is 12.

Over here playing teams scrabble is Tom Leighton 14, Lily Michaels 8, Jake Orion 13, Xander Smithe 9, Xanthy Smithe 9, Sam Jacobs 12, Toni Scuito, 7, Tod Fredriks 12.  **(all the kids playing waved at their names and smiled.** **)**

Here we have the birthday boy himself Kevin Riley. How old are you Kev?

_I'm 7._

Yes you are. You're also kicking Sasha Jacobs but at chess I see. Sasha is 9.

On shift up here  **(he pointed to a ledge above the main cavern and** **faces** **poped** **over the ledge** **)**  we have Abby McGee 12, Lex Lexin 10, Jane Danney 11, Abe Free 9 and Krissy Pane 13.

Here we have Max Jones 11, Rosie Jones 9, James Bran 8, Monty Deeks 10, India Smapso 10 and Frank and Hazel Leona 11. These guys are setting up out next scouting mission.  **(they all waved)**

Sleeping at the moment are Izzy Zeno 14, Ivan Kovinski 13, David Chruch 7, Luna Lam 13, and May Manx 12. 

Sitting and doing nothing over here,

_R_ _ude!_

Are Juno Jenkins 11, Jana Roslin 12, Rhys Walsh 9, Ryan Marsh 8, Lindsay North 10 and Barbara 'Babs' Babalon 11.

This is my collection of misfits.

( **The camera leaves the main cave area down a tunnel into another cave. Here it showed two** **graves and three** **markers. The** **ent** **rance** **was** **also covered by bushes** )

Here lies Emilia Lengrosa 11, Belle Porter 4, Willian Nerris 10 and John Cormack 13. These are the kids I failed to save. If we're lucky I won't have to bury anyone else.

_W_ _e won't JT. We're strong and we will survive. They will survive._

Always the words of wisdom Mal. 

_T_ _hese logs, they're not just for getting your head on straight. Remember that. They know who we are, don't use that as reason to give up._

I won't. That's why I set it to 10 years from the last log. Motivation because if we fail or they don't come it'll be 10 years before anyone finds out. 

_Starfleet will come. They will. Either we make it, or we get avenged when they finally find these, but_ _Kodos_ _will fall and good will come of_ _this_ _. We just need to hold on a little bit longer._

I think that’s all that needs to be said.

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.217 (5th Aug)

JT's log,

We're hanging in here. We all made it through the week and we haven't been caught or anything.

Still no starships waiting in the sky. I just don’t get it. How do they not know something is wrong? Shouldn't Mal's parents have worked out an issue, they used to talk weekly? I haven't reported into my officer, the guy assigned to make sure I behave. 

How can a whole planet go offline and no-one notice? 

Even if they cover this up half the populous is dead or lined up to be executed. How can no-one notice that? It's bullshit.

I hate to say it, and I'd never say it to the kids, but I'm scared they aren't coming. I'm scared they just don't care. 

It's been two months give or take and they still aren't here. I'm starting to think they aren't coming at all.

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.224 (12th Aug)

JT here,

I don't feel the hunger anymore. I haven't eaten in well, since my last log. It doesn't hurt anymore but I'm not sure I'm strong enough. I am weak. I am weakening. We all are.

I won't stop fighting. I promise. 

Kirk out.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.231 (19th Aug)

It's Tom,

I know this is JT's log but he wanted us to continue it should he... should something happen. We don't know they're dead.

We were on a supply run, Me, Mal, JT and Izzy. They found us. I got shot, they meant to kill me but it only knocked me out, it's burnt my face beyond what Pete can heal and I'm blind in one eye but I'll live. Thanks to the others. 

I went down and they caught JT. Knocked him down and beat him. They would've found Izzy if Mal hadn't run out. The guards split, three to take JT and the rest to catch Mal. They never bothered to check me or look for anyone else. 

We made it back with the supplies but I don't know what to do.

Pete says we'll be fine. He's trying to keep morale up but I'm not so sure it'll work. We're on our own now. We lost them. 

Pete also said Mal may turn up at some point, that we don't know they got her. I think she'll let them get her so JT isn't alone. I just hope she takes some of them with her.

I told the others we have to live so someone can remember JT. So, he can be remembered as the hero he is... was.

So, they both can be.

For now, this is it.

Log end.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.238 (26th Aug)

Pete here,

We still haven't heard from Mal and we know they have JT.

This looks like the last log, we won't survive more than another week, two at most. It's been too long without proper nourishment. If you think the shortages started around the start of May and it’s the end of August now. We're nearly out of food, it's just how long we can last without it. Two days of rations left.

We can't hold on much longer. 

I feel like we're failing JT and Mal and Emma and Belle and Will and John. We survived for them and now we might fail.

Starfleet have to be close, if not we're done for.

I wonder still what will happen after, I know many of the kids talk about after, they want to become botanists so nothing like this happens again, aid workers. Kevin wants to join Starfleet so incidents never go ignored. Tom wants to do whatever he can to save others as well.

Mal loved her studies but wanted to join Starfleet like her dads.

We never found what JT wanted. He didn't know before and he didn't have time to think about it after. At least he never said what he wanted to us.

Log over.

Log entry: Stardate 2248.242 (30th Aug)

Tom here,

The finally came.

Starfleet are in orbit, they're searching the towns. We're leaving everything here and going to meet them.

This is our last log, I'm leaving it here in case this is some sort of trick. In case they're not Starfleet and it's one of Kodos' tricks or in case they try to kill us too.

This will set of a beacon in about 10 years but I'm not sure because I'm not as good at tech as JT was and it's in Vulcan. I never finished my Vulcan course, I'm not good at it.

I hope we can trust them, because we can't fight anymore. We're not even sure we can make the walk. It's 17 miles. I hope they're scanners are good so they can find us because we might not make it.

Can you imagine, all this work just to fall at the last hurdle, no, we'll carry the younger ones if we have to. This is our last hope, we have to take strength from that. 

That’s what JT always said. Take strength from hope.

We're about to leave, so this is it, our final goodbye.

Wish us luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, if so please leave feedback and requests for anything you would like to see related to this fic(reactions etc.).
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
